1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to an electrical barrier for a wax warmer, and more specifically, to an electrical barrier that inhibits a user from contacting live electrical components when a body of the wax warmer is broken or damaged.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Candles have been used for centuries to provide illumination and pleasant aromas to the surrounding environment. At its most basic level, a candle consists of a wick dipped in wax. The wick is lit and provides light while the burning or melting wax may provide a pleasant aroma. Alternatively, unscented or scented candles or wax melts can be placed in a warmer. These candles or warmers may also be used to provide more than just illumination and/or pleasant fragrances. For instance, candles and warmers may be placed outside around a patio or deck. The wax or oil may include materials with insect repellant properties along with providing a pleasant aroma and/or illumination. Generally, users can burn or warm waxes and oils to provide desired effects to the surrounding atmosphere or environment.
Traditional warmers and candles that utilize a live flame may have some drawbacks. Candles may be forgotten and left unsupervised and may represent a fire hazard. Also, a candle flame may be extinguished with a slight breeze or gust of wind. An additional drawback associated with candles is the inability to control the intensity of the heat being provided to the scented material. A candle flame is not easily adjustable and thus the amount of heat the flame provides to the infused wax or oil does not allow a user to vary the strength of the fragrance introduced into the surrounding environment.
Some attempts have been made to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with live flame warmers and candles through the use of electric wax warmers. An electric wax warmer consists of a heater in thermal contact with a reservoir for holding a wax melt or infused oil. The heater replaces the candle in a traditional warmer and melts the wax or heats the oil in the reservoir, resulting in the same benefits as previously mentioned. The lack of a flame reduces the risks associated with traditional warmers and candles. Another advantage may be the temperature of the heater in an electric wax warmer can be adjusted. This provides the user with more control over the amount of fragrant or other materials introduced into the surrounding environment. Electric wax warmers also have more consistent performance indoors and outdoors and are less messy than traditional candles and warmers.
Electric wax warmers may have significant advantages over traditional warmers and candles, however, they may also have some drawbacks. Many of the traditional electric wax warmers include a housing, commonly constructed of a ceramic material, that encloses the various electrical components necessary for heating the wax melt or infused oil. Thus, if the ceramic housing is broken, the various electrical components may be exposed allowing a user to come into contact with live electrical components.
Attempts have been made by some standards setting organizations to require such ceramic housings to pass a ball impact test. For example, the UL 283 standard for air fresheners and deodorizers requires ceramic wax warmers to undergo an impact performance test using a 535 gram, 5.08 centimeter diameter smooth, solid steel ball that is dropped from a specified height of 60 centimeters. Once the steel ball is dropped onto the ceramic housing, a finger probe may be used, assuming the ceramic housing is damaged, in an attempt to contact the electrical components of the wax warmer. According to the UL 283 standard, if the finger probe can contact the electrical components through the broken ceramic housing, the wax warmer does not pass the ball impact test.
Interestingly, traditional wax warmers often do not pass the ball impact test required by the UL 283 standard, leaving the users of wax warmers at risk. Further, other wax warmers must use stronger or alternative materials to resist cracking, which increases the cost of manufacturing. Therefore, there is a need for an electric wax warmer that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks.
The present disclosure overcomes some of the aforementioned drawbacks by providing an electrical barrier for a wax warmer that is in compliance with the UL 283 standard. Thus, the present disclosure satisfies the existing need for a wax warmer that includes an electrical barrier to inhibit a user from contacting live electrical components. Further still, the present disclosure satisfies the need for an electrical barrier for a wax warmer that is easy to manufacture, thus keeping manufacturing costs and material usage down.